The Next Morning
by soaper410
Summary: Just a one shot of Deacon/Rayna. This is meaningless fluff with adult themes! I don't even know what this is...


This was originally written (well the first half) for the September 1000 word challenge . But I had a ton going on at work and was lacking inspiration to finish. During the Valentine's Day inspiration from other writers, I remembered this and decided to go ahead and finish it.

This is fairly different from anything else I've written, so I hope you like it! Obviously, it is way longer than it originally was. Nothing explicit but still fairly adult themed. Just trying to be careful!

**The Next Morning  
**

Rayna groaned as she walked up the stairs of the Cabin. Her head ached from the residual hangover, her back ached from the bra she never took off, and her ankle was still throbbing from the bull riding incident at the second bar. Last night had been a blur of penis straws and shots whatever fireballs were. She opened the door, unsurprised to see Deacon sitting on the couch with a smirk.

"Fun night?" he asked innocently.

She was still wearing the dark blue dress she'd left the house in last night but she walked barefoot. Her discarded high heels were in one hand and her purse was in the other. Somehow, Scarlett had convinced her to wear a hot pink sash with the word 'Bachlorette' emblazoned across the front. It was the same sash that was still clumsily slug over her shoulder. Her hair was stiff with leftover hairspray. Cigarette smoke clung to her skin. Her eye make up was smudged and her lips were their natural hue. Deacon couldn't help but take her in her appearance. It had been years since he saw her hung over and maybe decades since he'd seen her after she was completely trashed. He wanted to remember this.

Rayna smacked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, trying to cure her dry mouth. She mumbled that she was, "either going to lie down or take a shower."

"Which one?" asked Deacon.

Deacon laughed as she walked to towards the master bedroom. Every step she took was slow and deliberate, with one hand on the wall and the other on her hip.

Rayna groaned her response, "Whichever one makes my head hurt less."

Deacon guessed that Rayna didn't remember the cell phone call she'd made from the first bar. Rayna begged him to come pick her. Deacon just chuckled into the phone and encouraged her to have a fun time with the girls. After all, Rayna's backup singers and Adria, her guitarist had all come back to Nashville just for the party.

Deacon was certain Rayna didn't remember her second phone call. It came a little after midnight. Rayna wanted Deacon to come pick her up then too. Only this time she went into specific detail exactly how she would repay him. She used the word 'mouth' several times in her explanation. He'd been sorely tempted to pick her up. But before he could figure out what bar she was out, Juliette had taken the phone and hung up on him.

With no clue where Rayna was and not really wanting to interrupt her night, he'd simply gone to sleep.

Deacon picked up his guitar then thought better about it. Ray didn't need loud sounds right now. Deacon walked over to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee as he heard the water screech though the pipes.

A moment later, Rayna yelled from the bathroom for Deacon to, "Please get the presents out of the trunk."

Deacon scrunched his eyebrows wondering what presents she was referring to. He and Ray hadn't exactly done the whole registry thing. They could afford their own dishes and towels. Besides registries meant more media attention and risk of the media finding out the wedding date.

Deacon finished with the coffee, hit the start button, and unloaded the dishwasher. After Deacon finished his kitchen chores, he headed outside. Rayna's SUV was open. He assumed there would be one or two presents in the back. Instead there were at least a dozen brightly colored bags and boxes. Deacon looked at the bags, trying to figure out what they were by staring at them. When that didn't work, he grabbed one of the smaller bags. After all these were 'their' presents, so he could look too.

The bag was white and Deacon pulled out a small gift wrapped in pink tissue paper. It was light, practically weightless. Slowly, Deacon unrolled the present to find himself holding a pair of panties. Deacon's eyes grew wide when he realized the black lingerie was also crotchless. Instinctively, Deacon slung the panties in the bag. Then he threw the bag back in the trunk,. It was the same reaction that he used to have when he stole his Dad's Playboy and then heard a car door slam.

Deacon looked around, even though he knew there was nobody but he and Ray for at least a mile around. Then he pulled the white bag back out. Slowly he un-wrapped the rest of the items in the bag. They were wrapped in pink tissue paper and all were panties. There was a sheer pair, one with bows on the side, one bright red lacy pair, and a fairly modest pair of white ones with the words 'Just Married' rhinestoned over the ass. There were even a box of edible underwear. According to the box, they were flavored cherry and grape.

Deacon quickly put the underwear back in the bag and grabbed every present in the back. Clumsily he made it inside, anxious to see the rest of the gifts. Deacon entered the house with bags hanging on both arms and boxes in both hands. He laid the gifts on rug near the fireplace and then plopped down in the middle.

The hot pink box had a tight white dress that was cut down to the bellybutton and had slits up the hip bone. Under the dress was a hat made to look like a nurse's hat and a fake stethoscope. Deacon shifted uncomfortably on the couch, imaging Rayna playing sexy nurse to his very needy patient. In the same bag was a maid's costume which included a feather duster and an apron.

Deacon let out another unsteady breath.

The next bag had a bunch of massage oils. The green bag had a tag on the side with his name scribbled in handwriting he didn't recognize. There were a couple of silk boxers and an assortment of condoms. There was a box of glow-in-the-dark, ribbed, and flavored. In the same bag there was something called the 'magic bullet.'

The next bag was pink with lines running across. It had a couple very sexy bras and panties: lacy black, sheer red, and a satin navy blue set. One even had garter belts and stocking that matched. The other bag contained some weird board game with a box that promised, "Getting to know your Lover has never been more Fun!" Deacon made it through another two bags before he heard Rayna clear her voice.

Deacon turned around, his cheeks slightly red from arousal and embarrassment. Rayna stood in front of him dressed in an old t-shirt and those short shorts she loved to prance around in.

"I thought you were being mighty quiet in here," Ray said clearly amused at what she walked in on. Deacon stood up from his spot on the floor and walked to wear Rayna was standing. He rested his hands on the sliver of skin that peaked out between the top of her shorts and the hem of the shirt. Rayna's hands wondered around the leather of Deacon's belt until they reached his back. Then slowly her hands began rubbing on his lower leaned down and kissed Rayna, their first kiss in over 24 hours. She tasted like toothpaste and his cherry chapstick. Her hair was still wet but he could smell the fragrances of her shampoo as he leaned in to nibble her ear.

His voice was low when he asked where all the gifts came from.

"Apparently the Bachelorette party included a lingerie shower," Rayna said smiling at how clearly affected Deacon was.

Silence filled the air for a minute as Deacon began massaging his hands up her stomach, under the cotton material she wore. Deacon leaned down to place kisses along Rayna's neck, lazily making his way further down. Rayna let out a deep breath as she relaxed into his arms. She still wasn't feeling great but sex with Deacon always made her feel better. Just then, Deacon's teeth lightly bit the skin of her neck; a second later, his tongue swirled around to soothe the irritated skin.

Quickly Deacon spun Rayna around so her back was against his chest. Both of his arms, wrapped around her stomach as they faced the bags lying on the floor. Rayna let out the giggle she reserved just for him. It was a slow, low-pitched laugh and generally ended with a long kiss.

Rayna smirked and asked if he found the 'sexy cop'? Deacon swallowed hard and replied that he hadn't seen that yet. He watched with wide eyes as Rayna reached out to open a black box and smirked. The cop outfit was a pair of dark blue boxers with a very wide slit in the front. The outfit had handcuffs and a police hat. There was even a bow tie. Deacon looked at it oddly. Then he blushed realizing the outfit wasn't for Rayna, it was for him. Quickly, Deacon threw it back in the bag and shook his head 'no.'

Rayna burst out laughing as she realized Deacon's neck was turning a deep crimson, still not over the police outfit. Deacon began scrambling back through the bags, making sure he didn't miss anything while Rayna got a cup of coffee from the pot.

Deacon asked a lot of questions while Rayna relaxed near into the couch. "Who bought this?" "How does this work?" "Why do we have to wait a whole week before we use anything?"

Rayna cocked an eyebrow, giving Deacon a look that was generally reserved for the girls. He just shrugged and plucked out one of the more tame outfits.

"What do you call this?" asked Deacon as he held up a pale pink satin dress.

Rayna took another sip of her coffee before answering, "A chemise." It was by far the classiest thing she'd received and looked like something Rayna might have bought for herself.

"Tandy?" Deacon guessed as he held it up against his own body.

"Juliette." Rayna responded. Deacon didn't need to know that Tandy and Scarlett's gifts were amongst the more raunchy ensembles. Deacon made a face at that, "Should my ex...er something be giving us stuff for our honeymoon?"

Rayna shrugged, "I don't have to wear it if the idea makes you uncomfortable." Rayna bit her lip to stop smiling and sat down on the couch. She damn well knew Deacon wouldn't have a damn problem with her wearing that outfit. Knowing Deacon the way she did, Deacon would be ripping the outfit off within ten seconds of her putting it on.

Deacon gave her a questioning look. Rayna smiled into her coffee cup murmuring that, "I don't really know the etiquette of honeymoons. I've never had one either."

"You and Teddy didn't?" Deacon asked as his voice trailed off, never finishing the sentence.

Rayna shook her head. She'd been three months pregnant and trying to salvage a tour that had gone belly up when her band leader/ lead guitarist/co-writer/lover had gone to a long term rehab for the fifth time. The wedding had been a thrown together in two weeks under the pretext of having a "small intimate affair to avoid the press." At least that was the by-line that Buck gave to the press.

"So this is your first honeymoon and my first honeymoon?" Deacon asked, grinning as he sat down close to Rayna. He brushed his leg against hers. Then, he stretched his arm behind Rayna's back, similar to a shy teenager making his first move in a darkened movie theater.

Rayna let out a giggle into her coffee, "What if we don't know what to do, considering neither one of us have ever been honeymooners before?"

Deacon grinned back, edging closer to Rayna. "Guess we'll have to make do. You sure you're ready to spend a whole ten days with just me?"

Deacon's fingers began trailing a slow line along her hip and side. Rayna's head ached slightly and she was tired from her late night. Still, she couldn't help but smile at how close they were to their honeymoon. After almost thirty years, she was finally going to be his wife. A warm tingly feeling shot down her back and caused her toes to curl in excitement.

"A week and half with just you sounds perfect," as she snuggled into his arms.

Deacon kissed her temple, smiling into her hair as her hands wrapped around his waist. They cuddled into each other for a moment enjoying the quiet and peace of being in each others company. Eventually, the silence was broken as Rayna recounted the night before. Deacon laughed loudly as Rayna recounted the bars and the shots. Rayna noticed how Deacon's eyes kept finding their way back to the pile of gifts. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Pick one," Rayna whispered into the crook of Deacon's neck. Deacon pulled his upper body back from Rayna to see if she was serious. Rayna just smiled and pushed herself off the couch. She slowly walked to along the hardwood floor on her tip toes, knowing Deacon's eyes were trained on her ass. She curled her body along the door frame and walked into the bedroom.

Deacon waited about five seconds before dashing over to the gifts. He took a moment to inspect the items one more time, unsure when she would make another offer to '"Pick one."

Rayna called his name and threw her t-shit off her body, making sure she flung it into the hallway. Deacon watched as the garment landed silently in the hallway. Deacon furrowed his brown in concentration before finally grabbing his gift of choice. A moment later Rayna squealed as Deacon ran into the bedroom.

Between kisses, Rayna laughed against Deacon's lips that that she, "Knew you were going to pick that one."


End file.
